


Once Upon A Dream

by dreamcatcher (darcangell23)



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Fantasy, M/M, Sleeping Beauty - Freeform, fairy tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darcangell23/pseuds/dreamcatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once there was a beautiful prince named Kurt. But a jealous singing jerk placed an evil spell on him, prompting Kurt to prick his finger and fall into a deep sleep. Who will rescue the beautiful prince? Sleeping Beauty Klaine verse!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> So, I like doing Klaine fairy tales. I have a Snow White one and a partial Cinderella one. And that one's partial in that it's not a full fledged fairy. I was writing an Aladdin one but I lost it and I hate rewriting stuff especially when it was over 8000 words already and not even even halfway through it. Maybe I'll attempt it again in the future. I don't know. Anyway, this one is Sleeping Beauty obviously and it is a one-shot. Title comes from the song in the Disney movie. The two little songs in the beginning I wrote myself so please don't steal them. Comments make me smile! Enjoy!

Once upon a time in a kingdom known as Lima, there lived a kindly king and a loving queen. They had everything their hearts desired. Except for the one thing they longed for more than anything else in the world. A child of their own. A prince or princess to be heir to the kingdom.

King Burt was running out of ways to keep the smile on his wife's face. Day by day her sorrow grew as she stared at the empty baby bassinet with longing. The king hated to see the queen so sad. His own sorrow grew from watching her get sadder as the years passed and still no child was bestowed upon them.

It was a merchant from a kingdom two hours outside of Lima that gave the king a possible solution to their problems of childless sorrow.

"The eight Warblers Your Highness," the merchant said, bowing at the king's feet. "Their music is known to work magic. They grant wishes just by singing. But be forewarned. The eighth warbler is known to be quite selfish and rude. They say he cares for no one other than himself."

The merchant's words stayed with Burt for some time and when there seemed to be no change a few months later, he made the decision to call the eight Warblers to the palace. It was his last hope.

Seven of the eight Warblers arrived at King Burt's palace the very next day. Wes, the eldest and the leader. David, the second eldest and the first co-leader. Thad, the third eldest and the second co-leader. And then there was Jeff, Nick, Trent, and Hunter, who was not exactly as pleased to help as the other six were.

"Greetings Your Majesty," Wes greeted the king. "And Your Highness," he added, nodding to the queen. "A thousand apologies that there are only seven of us. The eighth, Sebastian, refused to come along." Burt nodded his head. "To what do we owe this honor?"

Burt glanced at his wife and then back at the Warblers.

"I have heard that you grant wishes with your music," he said.

Wes bowed his head. "That is correct Your Majesty. Do you have a wish you would like granted?"

Elizabeth stepped forward. "Burt and I wish to have a child of our own," she said.

"Very well," Wes replied. "Your wish is our command." He nodded to his six fellows and the seven of them burst into song.

A mere three days after the Warblers sang their song, Elizabeth approached her husband with the news that they were expecting a baby. Joy was brought to the kingdom with the prospect of a prince or princess on the way. Finally, their wish was about to be granted.

Over the nine months of pregnancy, preparations were made for the arrival of the royal baby. As the queen neared her due date, she began to plan a grand feast in celebration of their child's entrance into the world.

"Everyone in the kingdom shall be invited!" she proclaimed. "And the seven Warblers. As a thank you for granting our wish, they shall be the baby's godfathers. I want them to be served off golden plates."

"What about the eighth Warbler?" Burt asked.

"He refused the invitation last time so why bother this time?" Elizabeth replied. She did have a point. There was not much in it to invite someone who may just refuse and ignore it.

"Very well," Burt said, giving his wife a small smile.

Not long after, the proclamation that a beautiful baby boy had been born to the king and queen filled the kingdom with great joy.

The royal feast was held with the entire kingdom in attendance. The people rejoiced and marveled over the young prince, who was blessed with delicately pale skin just like his mother. They named him Prince Kurt Elizabeth Hummel.

The Warblers were thrilled to be named the prince's godfathers and offered to bestow gifts on the baby. One by one, the Warblers sang their gifts to the prince.

"He shall be wise," Wes sang.

"He shall be kind," David sang.

"He shall sing and have a voice like the angels," Thad sang.

"He shall be beautifully handsome," Nick sang.

"He shall not be selfish," Trent sang.

"He shall be graceful," Hunter sang.

Jeff stepped forward to sing his gift when the doors to the grand ballroom banged open and standing there heaving in rapid breaths was the eighth Warbler.

Sebastian marched right up to the king and queen and had the nerve to jab his finger into King Burt's chest, pulling gasps from the guests around the ballroom. The king startled and looked down at the newcomer with wide eyes.

"I am aware that I am the only person who was not invited!" Sebastian spat. Wes started to make his way over but Sebastian threw him a glare so deadly, the leader of the Warblers stopped in his tracks and Sebastian turned to look back at the king. "Mind telling me why?"

It was the queen who decided to grace him with an answer. "After you refused the last invitation, we didn't think you would care to be invited so we didn't send you one," she said and Sebastian turned his stone cold gaze on her.

"You based that decision on my decision not to come the last time you called?" He clicked his tongue and stood to his full height. "That, Your Majesty, was a grave mistake."

Sebastian moved to the center of the ballroom, all eyes moving toward him. He came to a stop beside the baby's cradle and Burt felt his heart jump in fear. The Warbler eyed the baby prince with a sneer before turning his attention on the room.

"Listen up! Because I'm only going to sing this once!" And with that said, he opened his mouth and started to sing.

Even if I refuse to come  
An invitation would be nice  
But you thought not to invite me  
So now you pay the price

I must bestow a gift  
So this is what I pick  
On his sixteenth birthday  
A spindle shall his finger prick

And as the blood drips down  
From his royal finger  
Not an ounce of his young life  
Will even think to linger

So next time that this happens  
I suggest you use your head  
Fore at the age of sixteen  
The prince, he will be dead

The room filled with gasps and the queen's sudden sobs as she fell into her husband's arms. Sebastian cut through the noise with a sound of manic laughter before moving back toward the door.

"Enjoy the festivities while they last!" he spit out before turning and sweeping from the room. Quiet mutters went up around the room and the queen to continued to sob. Burt was worried. Elizabeth had had a hard labor and she had been weakened by the delivery of their son. She was in no condition to be dealing with this.

Pain shot through his heart as he looked toward his baby boy, feeling the fear quell up inside him. No. No he couldn't lose his son in only sixteen years time. Not after he and Elizabeth had waited so long just to have him.

He looked toward the remaining Warblers who were all watching the royal couple in solemn silence.

"Please," he said. "Is there anything you can do?"

The seven Warblers glanced at each other and Wes opened his mouth to express his regret that there was nothing they could do but Jeff shook his head at him and stepped forward.

"I still have yet to bestow my gift upon the baby," he said quietly. "I'm afraid I cannot completely undo the curse but I can help." He moved to the cradle and looked down at the little boy gazing up at the ceiling in wonder and having no idea of the turmoil his life was now in.

Resting his hands on the side of the cradle, Jeff opened his mouth and began to sing.

I am here to mellow  
Out this horrid curse  
I'm afraid I can't withdraw it  
Or put it in reverse

But I can change the outcome  
The prince will not be dead  
But fall into a hundred years  
Of peaceful sleep instead

In fact the entire kingdom  
Will simply rest their eyes  
And sleep for a whole century  
Until the prince does rise

And this will surely happen  
In a moment of pure bliss  
When the prince's lips are met  
With true love's first kiss

When he was done, Jeff turned to see the king looking at him with tears in his eyes and trying to sober up.

"I'm sorry Your Majesty," Jeff said. "But that's the most I can do. I assure you, your son will not die from this." Burt gave his head a nod and then his face went stoic.

"Thank you. That may be all you can do, but there is something I can do." He stood to his full height and eyed the kingdom of people gathered in the ballroom. "From this day forth, spinning wheels are hereby banned from the Kingdom of Lima! I order every single spinning wheel to be burned!"

And that was exactly what happened. The next day, the kingdom gathered all their spinning wheels and brought them to the town square where King Burt oversaw the burning of each and every one. He was taking no chances. He wanted to make sure that his son was protected from the evil Warbler's curse as well as he possibly could be.

Little did he know, Sebastian was watching it all and already, he was formulating a plan. Burned spinning wheels or not, his curse would come true. Lucky for everyone else, he didn't know Jeff had modified it.

And so the young prince grew, fulfilling every single one of the Warblers' gifts. He was the most beautiful and handsome boy in the kingdom with flawless pale skin and chestnut hair swept in a perfect coif atop his head. He had a voice like the angels, delicately high-pitched and melodic whether speaking or singing. He was wise beyond his years, quick-witted, and kindhearted. He was graceful in every movement and he never ever put himself before another, always caring more about others' well being than he did about his own.

He was a happy child, young and vibrant, and he loved to sing. He would put on little shows for his parents, the only things that really put a smile on Elizabeth's face.

She had grown wary in the years past since the curse had been placed on her son. She and Burt decided it was for the best that they don't tell Kurt about any of this. They wanted his life to be happy and carefree.

But the truth was, more than the weight of the curse was taking its toll on the queen. She had never fully recovered her strength after Kurt was born. And Burt watched in fear as she seemed to start to wither away. Any kind of stress made her ill and sometimes, she would not emerge from her chambers for days at a time.

Finally, when the prince was eight years old, it all caught up to her and Elizabeth found herself on her last threads of life. She called for her son and the boy sat vigil at his mother's bedside as he stroked her hand.

"Mommy please don't leave daddy. He needs you," the eight year old said. Elizabeth managed a small smile as she weakly raised a hand to stroke the young prince's face.

"Oh sweetie, if only I could stay," she said sadly, her voice barely above a whisper. "Promise me, promise me you'll look after daddy," she went on. Kurt sniffed, trying to hold back the tears as they began to fall down his pale cheeks. He slowly nodded his head before his eyes got wide.

"I know mommy! I'll call for the Warblers! They can come and sing a song and then you'll get all better!" His eyes lit up with the prospect and Elizabeth found herself wishing it was really that easy.

She managed a small chuckle. "Oh sweetie, that's a nice idea but, I don't think I'll last long enough for them to get here." Elizabeth had always hated being dishonest with her son. The only exception was when it came to the curse. Anything else though, she would tell him nothing but the truth. And she knew, she knew she was not going to last much longer. Maybe an hour a most.

Kurt's face fell as he clutched her hand even tighter. "I love you mommy," he finally choked out after several moments of silence had passed by.

"I love you too sweetie," she replied, stroking weakly at his cheek. "My little miracle angel. I'm so glad I had this time with you."

"Me too," Kurt said softly.

Elizabeth turned her head and looked to the side where Burt stood trying not to cry himself. He had already said his good-byes before Kurt and now was standing there trying to hold himself together for the sake of his son.

"Take care of him Burt. Be the good father I know you are," she whispered, her voice so weak she was afraid he wouldn't hear her. But Burt nodded and walked closer to the bed.

"I will Lizzie, I promise," he said, clasping her other hand tightly in his. "I love you," he choked out, unable to keep the tears out of his voice.

"I love you," she replied in one last breath. And then her head turned slightly to the side, her grip on their hands slackened, and her eyes fluttered shut for the final time. The queen was gone.

It was a period of darkness as sorrow swept the kingdom at the news of the death of their beautiful queen. Spirits were nowhere near as high as was usual and people solemnly went on with their lives. Their wasn't a home occupied on the day the queen's service was held as everyone in the kingdom was in attendance. The Warblers sat alongside the king and the prince, Jeff allowing the boy to cling to his hand. It was a sad time for all.

The sadness of the kingdom slowly began to lift over the following years, gradually being replaced with a panic as the prince's sixteenth birthday drew ever closer. They feared for the curse taking their beloved prince out of their lives. They had already lost their queen.

Kurt was not oblivious to the change in atmosphere. The increase of presence as people insisted on accompanying him everywhere he went and fussed over him. He kept asking what was going on but was told nothing. He knew they were lying to him but he didn't press matters. He was sure he would find out.

Burt dealt with the upcoming prophecy by occupying himself with the company of Lady Carole Hudson. By the time Kurt was closing in on his sixteenth birthday, Burt was officially courting her and Kurt, couldn't be any happier for him. Carole's son Finn, on the other hand, was highly uncomfortable around the prince. It was no secret by now that Kurt favored the company of males and he did have something of a crush on Finn. But the prince never actually attempted to act on it, though he did have fantasies about it. He kept those to himself.

And then, the dreaded day arrived. Kurt's sixteenth birthday dawned on a sunny late spring morning and he awoke to a breakfast in bed. Though the prince was all smiles, he couldn't help but notice the palace staff were a lot more fidgety than usual. He frowned slightly as the servant who had delivered his breakfast darted his eyes around the prince's chambers as though searching for something that quite obviously wasn't there.

"Are you all right?" Kurt asked the servant. He replied by jumping a bit and nodding his head a little too fast, an action that suggested that maybe he wasn't as all right as he was trying to claim. "Are you sure?" he pressed, concern lacing his features.

"Yes Your Highness," the servant replied quickly. Kurt didn't believe him but he decided not to dwell on the matter.

"If you're sure," he said carefully. The servant nodded his head quickly again before moving to head out of the room.

As he made to leave, the king and Lady Carole entered, the latter pulling on a pair of lace gloves. Kurt greeted them both with a smile. He noted his father looked a bit worse for the wear but decided not to say anything about it.

"Happy Birthday son," Burt said, plastering a grin across his face.

"Happy Birthday Kurt," Carole also said, patting Burt's arm in a reassuring manner. Kurt like Carole. The whole kingdom did. She was no less sweet and loving than Elizabeth had been and she would make a wonderful new queen for the kingdom someday.

"Thank you," Kurt replied, grinning broadly.

"We're off into town to pick up a few things for your birthday celebration later," Burt explained and Kurt caught the hesitancy in his voice. Why in the world was his father worried about leaving him? "Did you want to come along?"

Kurt yawned and shook his head. "That's okay dad. I think I'll just take a stroll around the castle and get in some alone time before I have to be the center of attention." He smiled at his father and was pleased when his words pulled a little chuckle from the king.

"Suit yourself kid," Burt replied. He tipped his crown at his son, causing him to laugh and he and Carole swept from the room. They weren't yet out of earshot when Carole spoke.

"Don't worry so much dear," she said and Kurt slid out of the bed to move closer to the door. What was his father so worried about? "You had every spinning wheel in the kingdom burned. There's no possible way Kurt can come in contact with one, especially since he doesn't plan on leaving the palace," she went on.

Kurt pulled away from the door, not wanting to hear his father's reply. His face was a mask of confusion. So spinning wheels were banned for something that had to do with him. Everyone was on edge more than usual that day so he wondered if whatever it was had to do with that day in particular.

The prince shook his head, trying not to let his mind sift over the thoughts and questions of why. Most particularly of why his dad thought he needed to keep spinning wheels away from him.

Not giving any of it another thought, Kurt strolled into his bathroom and started getting ready for his day. He would start casual and change before the celebration later.

Sometime later, Kurt was well into his stroll around the palace, hands clasped neatly behind his back as he walked, having passed several servants offering birthday wishes, when he came across a door he did not recognize.

Curiosity got the better of him and he pulled open the door to find a flight of stairs twisting up and around, a climb to a tower room he never knew existed.

Looking behind him and finding the coast clear, Kurt started up the steps, pulling the door shut behind him as he climbed, higher and higher. Until finally, he reached another door.

Carefully, Kurt wrapped a hand around the handle and pushed the door open. The room he entered was not very big and not really furnished either. In fact, all that was inside was a small stool on which sat a seemingly middle aged man who was dressed like a tailor, and what the prince figured had to be a spinning wheel. He had never seen them before. His father had banned them from the kingdom when he was just a baby.

"Oh, hello," Kurt said, causing the tailor to turn and look in his direction. The man smiled and Kurt wasn't quite sure if he liked the smile all that much. Something clenched in his gut but he ignored it. "I've never seen you before. Are you new?" he asked.

The tailor chuckled and shook his head. "Oh no Your Highness. I've been here about as long as you've been alive," he replied. "I just prefer to work in private."

The prince seemed to take this in stride and nodded. "Is that a spinning wheel?" he asked, the curiosity growing within him.

The tailor grinned at him. "Why yes. Have you not seen one before Your Highness?"

Kurt shook his head. "No. My father had them banned when I was a baby. Can't imagine how you got one." He paused for a moment before going on in a slightly more hesitant voice. "I've always wanted to try using one. I mean, I know how to sew by hand but I thought a spinning wheel would be faster."

The grin on the tailor's face grew even more and he stood from the stool. "Would you like to try Your Highness?" he asked, looking at him with one of those really innocent expressions.

"You'll let me?" Kurt asked in surprise.

"Of course," the tailor replied, gesturing for Kurt to come closer. The prince did so, reaching out a hand in fascination. "That's the spindle," the tailor said pointing to the needle of the spinning wheel.

"Oh I see. That's where you — ouch!" The exclamation was followed quickly by Kurt withdrawing his finger, which had just made contact with the spindle, and shoving in his mouth. His eyes lulled. "I feel so faint," he whispered before his eyes shut and he collapsed to the floor.

A slow smirk crawled its way across the tailor's face and he began to laugh, laugh manically as he stared down at the lifeless prince.

"Poor poor Prince, or should I say Princess, Kurt," he spit out. "Should have heeded your father's warning. Now you meet an early grave! Happy Birthday precious."

Down below, the king and Carole had barely entered the palace again when they immediately collapsed to the floor in a sound sleep. Servants fell asleep in the midst of their chores. The fires all fell asleep, the oven baking the prince's birthday cake dozing as well. And out in the kingdom, the subjects were following suit. All people, things, and animals fell into a deep sleep, to be woken when their prince rose again in a hundred years.

As Sebastian fled the tower, Jeff entered it, a solemn look on his face as he gazed down upon the sleeping prince. He knelt and scooped Kurt into his arms, turning to take him back to his chambers where he would at least sleep comfortably.

"I'm so sorry my prince," Jeff said as he was tucking him into his bed. "I'm so sorry this had to happen to you." He knelt and pressed a kiss to Kurt's forehead. "Sleep well my sweet godson and may you dream sweet dreams of the prince who will one day wake you with true love's first kiss."

Jeff took one last longing look at Kurt before he swept from the prince's chambers. And then he did the one thing left there was to do. He put himself and the rest of the Warblers into a hundred year sleep with a haunting lullaby.

And so, the years began to pass. Vines crawled up the side of the palace. The kingdom seemed quiet and deserted. A thicket of trees and thorns and brush grew up around the outskirts of the kingdom, making it nearly impossible to penetrate.

The story of the beautiful sleeping prince traveled the world. Princes from kingdoms far and near traveled to the Kingdom of Lima in hopes of being the one to wake the prince. But alas, they were stopped by the thicket. Some permanently injured, others not even making it out alive. None of them were the right prince. And none of them took into account, that one hundred years had not yet passed.

Eighty-five years later, just fifteen years until the one hundred year mark, a prince was born in the Kingdom of Westerville, which ironically was the very same kingdom that was the original home of the eight Warblers.

His name was Prince Blaine Devon Anderson and he was second heir to the throne of the Westerville kingdom, after his elder brother Prince Cooper Jay Anderson.

Blaine was a lively spitfire. Always curious and full of life and loving. He was dapper and polite, had a mop of dark unruly curls he kept tamed down with gel, hazel eyes, and triangular eyebrows. He loved music and could sing remarkably well, as well as play the piano, harmonica, and guitar, all lessons his parents were happy to invest in for him.

When it was revealed that Prince Blaine preferred the company of males, the kingdom got very excited. Blaine was thirteen at the time and it was then, that he first heard the story of the sleeping prince.

"Where is this prince now?" Blaine questioned the servant who had been excitedly recounting the tale to him.

"The Kingdom of Lima Your Highness," the servant replied with glowing eyes and Blaine's eyes widened as he turned to stare out the kitchen window.

"That's only two hours from here," he noted and the servant vigorously nodded his head. Blaine stared out the window a bit longer, thinking about the story of the sleeping prince and wondering if it was true.

It didn't take him long to make his decision. He was going to go and try and wake the sleeping prince. But he could not just do this on a whim. He had to be prepared.

So, for the next two years, Blaine trained hard, increasing his strength in battle. He hadn't a clue what he would face when he arrived at the Kingdom of Lima. He had heard of those who had attempted to wake the sleeping prince and failed. Blaine was determined not to fail. And his parents were determined he not take that risk.

"Blaine please," his mother protested on the day he finally decided to take that journey. Blaine was dressed in his best, sword strapped to his back, and saddle on his horse. "I've heard the stories. Some of those who tried have never even come back!" she pleaded.

Blaine pulled himself up onto his horse and looked down at his mother. "Do you know the difference between them and me mother?" he asked. She merely looked at him a moment before giving her head a shake. "They attempted before one hundred years were up." She stared at him with wide eyes and he grasped the reigns. "Assuming my calculations are correct and I know they are because I'm brilliant at math, it is exactly one hundred years to the day today."

He wasn't lying. It was the sleeping prince's birthday that very day, exactly one hundred years after he had pricked his finger. Part of Blaine's preparation for this was to find out everything he possibly could. He was determined to succeed and when Prince Blaine Anderson set out to succeed, he always did just that.

His mother finally seemed resigned to let him try this. "Please be careful Blaine," she said quietly, trying to ward off the tears that had glossed her eyes.

"I will be mother," he said with a nod. "I promise you, I will come home and I will bring with me your future son-in-law to meet. I will likely help him rule his kingdom because he is an only child and Cooper is heir here."

The queen sniffed and gave her youngest son a curt nod. "I look forward to it," she said quietly.

Blaine bid her one last ado before slapping the reigns and galloping away. She watched him go with a pleading hope in her heart that he would come back to her.

And so Prince Blaine galloped onward, never slowing down and stopping only for his horse to have a drink of water about halfway through the trip.

He finally pulled to another stop when his eyes spotted the palace covered in vines in the near distance. He reared on the edge of the clearing, facing the thorns and trees on the outskirts of the kingdom. This was all the proof he needed that the stories were true. Even from his standpoint, he could see some of the bones that littered the trees from those who had met unfortunate ends trying to fight their way through.

Blaine slid from the horse, deciding to continue the journey on foot. He would not risk harm to his steed. He pulled his sword from behind him and prepared to start cutting away at the thorns and branches.

But the moment he approached the edge of the bramble, something extraordinary happened. The trees and thorns and brush parted on their own, giving Blaine a clear path into the kingdom. He stared in astonishment but decided not to question it and walked forward.

The sights when he entered the kingdom were the strangest he had ever seen. A street baker was slumped asleep over his vending cart. A couple in the midst of sharing a kiss were asleep in that very position, sitting on a park bench. Ducks were asleep in swimming form on the pond. A man walking a dog slept standing up, his hand wrapped around the leash and the dog in a leaned forward position as though he had been pulling his master along.

In short, it appeared the entire kingdom had fallen asleep right in the middle of whatever it was they were doing.

Blaine continued to stare at all the strange ways people were sleeping in as he tracked closer to the palace. Vines sprouted up thickly around its walls. They had clearly been growing over the years.

It seemed to be no time at all before Blaine found himself at the palace doors, which oddly, were left open. He slipped inside, swallowing thickly and one of the first things he spotted was four people sound asleep on the floor. Two of them were palace guards and the other two were surprisingly, what looked like the king, and a noble woman. Blaine noted the traveling attire and figured they had just returned from being out and about when they fell into sleep.

Quiet surrounded him as he walked through palace, which was in much the same state as the rest of the kingdom. Servants and the like all asleep in the middle of whatever it was they had been doing. He passed by the grand ballroom and noted two servants with a table cloth raised above their heads and a third leaning on a mop. A banner had already been strung up. 'Happy Sixteenth Birthday Prince Kurt' it said.

For a moment, Blaine just stared into the ballroom. Kurt. So that was his name. None of the stories had ever given it. Swallowing, he moved on, following some sort of instinct that was telling him where to go.

He climbed the stairs and traveled down hallway after hallway until he came to a stop in front of a set of double doors. A palace guard was slumped asleep on either side of them.

Blaine drew a breath and slowly wrapped his hand around one of the handles. Surprisingly, after one hundred years, it still turned smoothly and the door opened without a sound. It was as though even the doors had been put to sleep.

Cautiously, Blaine stepped into the room. There, lying in the bed in front of him, was the most beautiful boy he had ever laid eyes on. Flawless pale skin smoothed over well defined cheeks. Chestnut hair still perfectly styled after sleeping in the same position for an entire century. Eyelids lined with long delicate lashes that spanned across his cheeks. Perfect pink lips that were quirked up in the tiniest of smiles.

There was no denying the boy's beauty and there was no denying that Blaine, had just fallen deeply in love with this prince.

He slowly made his way across the room to kneel beside the bed, reaching a hand out to grasp the one of the sleeping prince's hands that rested atop the blankets as he slept.

"Hello Prince Kurt," Blaine said softy, taking a moment to take the boy in. "I'm Prince Blaine of the Kingdom of Westerville. I've come to wake you up."

Blaine licked his lips and as he did, he realized he wasn't nervous at all. He raised up so that he was leaning slightly over Kurt.

"Oh, there you are, I've been looking for you forever," he whispered before he finally closed the gap between them and pressed his lips to Kurt's.

It felt like magic, kissing this beautiful boy. Despite lying in bed for a hundred years, his lips were remarkably warm and they tasted so very sweet. Blaine could feel the rush spilling from the top of his head, right on down to his toes.

He pulled away and watched with fascination as Kurt's eyelids began to flutter and moments later they blinked open, revealing the most stunning mix of blue, green, and gray Blaine had ever seen in his life. The corners of Kurt's mouth quirked up that much more until he was full on smiling back at Blaine.

"Hi," he said in the most melodic voice Blaine had ever heard. He smiled back down at him.

"Hi," Blaine replied. Kurt moved to sit up and Blaine held a hand out to him. "May I?" he asked, smile growing on his face and Kurt still smiled back at him.

"I've waited a hundred years for you," he said as he slid his hand into Blaine's. Blaine marveled at how well their hands fit together.

"I know. I'm sorry for making you wait so long," Blaine said, causing a small laugh to break from Kurt and he decided he really loved that sound.

"It was worth it," Kurt replied quietly.

Blaine helped him stand from the bed and he did so with incredible grace. You'd think he'd only been asleep for a night rather than a century.

"How was your sleep?" Blaine asked playfully.

"Long," Kurt joked and Blaine couldn't help but to laugh.

"Kurt?" came a new voice and Kurt turned to see his father standing in the doorway, Carole just behind him, trying to hide a yawn.

"Dad!" Kurt cried out, dropping Blaine's hand and running to throw himself into his father's arms. Blaine laughed lightly.

"And who is this?" Burt asked knowingly. Blaine bowed politely to him.

"I am Prince Blaine Devon Anderson of the Kingdom of Westerville, Your Majesty," he said and Burt widened his eyes slightly, recognizing the name of the kingdom and wondering if it was just a coincidence or something more at work. "If you don't mind, I'd like to ask for your son's hand in marriage."

Burt eyed him for a moment, pretending to be threatening before he laughed and pulled Blaine into a hug. "Kid, you gave me my son back. I'd be a fool not to let you marry him," he said. Blaine couldn't hide the grin that spread across his face.

Across the kingdom, people were waking and resuming their lives as though they had never slept. It was still the prince's birthday but they would soon learn that the curse had finally been broken and there was no more fear for the kingdom or Prince Kurt.

And so it was that a royal wedding was announced. The entire kingdom was invited, as well as all of Westerville. In the front row, beaming proudly were eleven very happy people. King Burt, Lady Carole (who would eventually be queen), King Devon and Queen Alma of Westerville, and the seven Warblers. All looked on with happy faces as Prince Kurt and Prince Blaine were declared husband and husband and formed a union that would forever unite their kingdoms.

While both kingdoms celebrated long into the night, Sebastian stood on the outskirts of the Kingdom of Lima throwing a fit. He turned and stormed away, never to be seen or heard from again.

Back in the palace, Kurt and Blaine had extracted themselves from the celebrations for a moment alone and were standing by one of the windows on an upper floor staring out into the night, arms wrapped around each other.

"I love you," Blaine whispered to him.

Kurt smiled warmly. "I love you too." And he leaned forward, sealing the proclamation with a kiss. And from that day on, they lived happily ever after.


End file.
